MY FAIR NANNY
by LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET
Summary: Definitivamente la palabra "trabajo" no entraba en el vocabulario de Rukia Kuchiki. Sin embargo,a raíz de una pequeñita travesura,se verá obligada a buscar uno y,por supuesto,escogerá el "más fácil" o eso es lo que ella pensaba..."!¿Una niñera!"


**SUMMARY: Definitivamente la palabra "trabajo" no entraba en el vocabulario de Rukia Kuchiki. Sin embargo, a raíz de una pequeñita travesura, se verá obligada a buscar uno y, por supuesto, escogerá el "más fácil y relajante" o eso es lo que ella pensaba… "! ¿Una niñera?"**

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un one-shot que escribi para un concurso de fanfics! Espero que les guste w! **

**Va dedicado, especialmente, a todas las lectoras de mis otros fics! **

* * *

"_¿De qué están hechos los chicos?_

_De colas de rana, caracoles y cachorros de perros, pero… ¿Por qué son capaces de hacer palpitar los corazones de las chicas?..."_

"_¿De qué están hechas las chicas?_

_De azúcar y especia, todo lo que es agradable, aunque…creo que hay algunas excepciones…"_

*Ooo MY FAIR NANNY ooO*

-¡Esto no es justo!– Se quejó por enésima vez Rukia Kuchiki. Sus ojos violáceos irradiaban de furia e incredulidad mientras que sus níveas manos no dejaban de sujetar los firmes brazos de aquel hombre alto, de unos 35 años, cabello azabache como el de ella, ojos plomos y que decía llamarse su "padre".

"_Mi padre"_

Rukia soltó una larga carcajada para sus adentros. Definitivamente Byakuya Kuchiki podría ser cualquiera cosa menos "eso".

"_Un padre le dedica el poco tiempo libre que tiene a su hija y no a los estirados de sus amigos"_

Desde que Hisana, la madre de Rukia, había fallecido, luego de una larga batalla contra el cáncer, la relación entre padre e hija se había ido en picada. Ambos, ahora, se trataban como unos desconocidos y no tenían la más mínima intención de saber lo que hacia el otro, esto último según Rukia.

-Si te sigues quejando, alargaré tu castigo a un año – Le advirtió Byakuya, sin alterar el tono frio de su voz. Apenas terminó de decirlo, Rukia soltó su agarre y le lanzó una mirada llena de cólera.

Sabía que él era capaz de cumplir aquella amenaza.

-Por supuesto que no. Usted ya tomó una sabia decisión – Logró contestar sin morderse la lengua. Era un hecho que luego se lavaría la boca con lejía.

Byakuya asintió con la cabeza, estaba concentrado en borrar las pequeñas arrugas de su elegante y ostentoso terno que las toscas manos de su hija habían dejado.

-¿Y desde cuando comienza el castigo? – Preguntó la adolescente de 17 años, rodando los ojos hacia un costado. Había perdido la batalla….pero no la guerra.

-Desde hoy

-¿QUÉ? – Gritó Rukia. Su alarido retumbó en toda la mansión, sin embargo ninguno de los sirvientes se dispuso en acercarse al despacho del patrón para comprobar el motivo de tanto escándalo. Estaban acostumbrados a los constantes arranques de furia de la señorita.

- Y comienza por cambiarte – Añadió Byakuya, señalándole su gótico atuendo: una camiseta rosa y negra que se asomaba por debajo de un largo jersey, una minifalda negra adornada de lentejuelas, bailarinas de tachuelas plateadas y pintalabios de un rojo intenso. Sin mencionar el enorme y añoso anillo con piedra rosa que llevaba en su tan usado dedo corazón.

- Ni muerta– Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa falsa. No iba a permitir que nadie, y mucho menos su padre, cambiase su estilo. Era su esencia, lo que la hacía diferente y única de los demás. No le importaba si su padre nunca más le devolvería sus tarjetas de crédito o su mesada de cada semana.

-Entonces, será un año

-Pero…

-He dicho un año

Rukia volvió a soltar un grito, esta vez de impotencia. Echó hacia atrás el único mechón de cabello que tenía entre sus ojos, pero fue inútil ya que regresó a su anterior posición. Con brusquedad, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. El sonido metálico de su cazadora de cuero se fue debilitando mientras se alejaba.

A Byakuya no le pareció para nada extraño el comportamiento de su hija, ya se había resignado a que nunca más volvería a ver a la Rukia de antaño: a la dulce y educada niña que siempre lo había mirado con respeto y admiración. Pero, como cualquier padre, albergaba la esperanza de que quizás con este castigo su primogénita aprendiera a valorar lo que se le daba.

Por su parte, Rukia entró corriendo a su dormitorio y se encerró de un portazo. Su habitación parecía un refugio de punks, con poemas y dibujos pintarrajeados en la pared. La taza del inodoro y el tocador estaban cubiertos de adhesivos de varios grupos de música, todos con mensajes peculiares.

Se dirigió a su vestidor, el cual era un enorme armario cristalino. Cerca a este había una silla tapizada en terciopelo negro salpicado de lo que parecían diminutas figuras de calaveras. Además de un viejo espejo veneciano contiguo a la puerta, del que colgaban varias joyas antiguas.

Como era de esperarse su vestidor se encontraba repleto de ropa, bolsos, joyas, bufandas y demás, todo vintage. En su mayoría negro, y que se parecía más a una boutique de moda de vanguardia que al vestidor de una chica de instituto.

Sacó una vieja camiseta que combinó con una falda escocesa y una malla de un color negro brilloso. Inmediatamente, se cambió y se echó en su cama.

Rukia no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Maldijo a Hiyori Sarugaki y su estúpida idea de comprar y llenar de estiércol la sala de profesores, maldijo haberse dejado convencer, maldijo al soplón o soplona que le contó todo al director, y se maldijo a si misma por ser la hija del director del instituto.

Fue entonces, que la morena se percató de un objeto extraño encima de su cajón de cosméticos. Con recelo, se levantó y se acercó.

Y cuando lo observó bien, abrió los ojos como plato.

"_¿Qué mierda?"_

Cogió el periódico sin delicadez alguna y lo tiró contra su armario.

Sin embargo, minutos después lo recogió y, torciendo el gesto con desdén, buscó la sección de "EMPLEOS"

*Ooo MY FAIR NANNY ooO*

**Al día siguiente **

En cuanto puso el pie en la entrada del instituto "Karakura", Rukia sintió sobre ella la mirada de todos los estudiantes o como ella los apodaba con cariño "rebaño de cabezas huecas"

"_Deben estar cuchicheando todavía sobre la broma del estiércol" _pensó, para luego encogerse de hombros. Como si a ella le importara algo.

La menuda pelinegra apresuró el paso mientras entraba en el edificio. Un largo pasillo se extendía ante ella, y como siempre sus compañeros habían abierto una brecha para permitirle el paso.

Nada más la gente que cruzaba por el pasillo la veía pasar, sabían que se trataba de, Rukia Kuchiki, la hija gótica del director Byakuya. Y por lo que se veía, lo único que tenían en común era el ADN.

Su entrada marcaba el inicio oficial del día.

-¿TRABAJAR? – Apenas había llegado a su taquilla para cambiarse de zapatos, Renji Abarai la había recibido con una interrogante dibujada de lleno en su rostro. Al parecer el SMS que Rukia le había mandado ayer contándole sobre las consecuencias de su "pequeña travesura", no le había hecho ninguna gracia a su mejor amigo

- ¿Genial, no? – Se mofó Rukia dando saltitos con fingido entusiasmo. – ¡Voy a hacer lo que más amo!

-¿De qué vas a trabajar? – Le preguntó Renji, haciendo caso omiso de sus sarcásticos comentarios.

-Ni idea – Susurró Rukia. Abrió su taquilla, sacó sus otros zapatos y se cambió.

-Tendrás que apurarte a buscar uno. El concierto de SID es la siguiente semana y las entradas ya se están agotando.

-No me lo recuerdes – Espetó la muchacha. Le empezaba a preocupar el asunto del dinero porque SI o SI ella iba ir a ese concierto.

Mientras se encontraban sumidos en su conversación, un reducido grupo de muchachos se los quedó mirando fijamente, en especial a Renji. Todavía se preguntaban cómo demonios ese chico pelirrojo había logrado ser inmune a la regla de oro del instituto: NO ACERCARSE A LA HIJA DEL DIRECTOR.

Era obvio que Rukia Kuchiki no era para nada fea a pesar de todo el maquillaje, los accesorios y abalorios que usaba. Incluso, tenía las aptitudes propias de una líder a pesar que ella optaba por ser ignorada. En conclusión: era una chica única y fascinante.

Y por eso mismo el director Kuchiki había obligado, indirectamente, a todas las personas del sexo masculino a estar a una distancia muy alejada de su hija.

-La gente me está mirando con cara rara – Le dijo Renji a su amiga mientras los chicos lo miraban de arriba abajo.

-¿Y eso es una novedad? – preguntó ella, impresionándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Junto a ti… creo que ya no – Respondió mas para sí mismo antes de que ambos avanzaran hacia su salón.

Rukia siempre pensó que acabaría con un tipo como Renji: alto y fuerte, aunque flacucho; el pelo teñido de rojo, sin embargo el cabello de su amigo era de ese color natural; y una actitud acorde con todo ello. Resultaba intimidante, incluso a primera vista.

No obstante, el destino se había encargado de desechar aquella opción al momento en que ella conoció a esa persona…

"_No ha llegado todavía" _pensó Rukia luego de asomarse a la ventanilla de la puerta de su clase 3-C. No debía sorprenderse ¿no? La palabra "temprano" no iba en el vocabulario de ese chico.

-¿No vas a entrar? – Preguntó Renji, totalmente cansado de la rutina que hacia su amiga todos los días. ¿Qué le había visto a ese tipo?

-Si si – Carraspeó. De pronto, Rukia vio como un puñado de estudiantes se arremolinaba y avanzaba por el corredor, igual que cazadores de autógrafos a la puerta de la entrada de artistas de una representación que ha colgado el cartel de localidades agotadas.

-Ichigo – Exhaló sobrecogida.

Por encima de la multitud no acertó a divisar más que su puntiaguda y peculiar cabellera naranja, pero era cuanto necesitaba ver. Tenía la certeza que era su pelo.

"_Para mi desgracia caí en el efecto Kurosaki y ahora soy una más de sus admiradoras_

…_su admiradora secreta. Me enamoré a primera vista de él luego de que lo transfirieran a este instituto y cuando me di cuenta que estaba en mi mismo salón, mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Pero, acercarse a él no es algo fácil…"_

Ichigo Kurosaki, como siempre, estaba rodeado de su pandilla. Los enemigos a muerte de Rukia.

"_Personas superficiales que tienen cerebro de cebo" _Era el concepto que siempre había tenido la chica, de enormes ojos violetas, de todos ellos…

Pero desde hace meses, ella había llegado a una conclusión luego de haber observado a Ichigo. Rukia había detectado cierta decencia, por qué no decirlo, en él. Estaba en sus atrayentes ojos miel.

Ichigo era imponente y atlético y se comportaba, como era de esperarse, con superioridad, aunque sin que por ello dejara de ser agradable. No era de sorprender que fuese esa decencia, el rasgo de Ichigo, que menos le gustaba a su pandilla. Quizá era la cualidad que más detestaban por tratarse precisamente de aquella de la que más carecían ellos.

Lo único malo era… la cruel verdad. Él nunca se fijaría en ella, ¿las razones?, simple: era considerada una paria, su padre era el director del instituto donde ambos estudiaban y porque simplemente él era inalcanzable para ella.

-Sí, pero hiciste una difícil decisión – Le recordó Renji sacándola de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres callarte? – Espetó Rukia mostrándole de forma grosera ambos dedos del medio.

-¡Hey! Solo me preocupo de lo que le suceda a tu reputación. – Se excusó el muchacho de tez broceada, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones…sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- ¡Agh, Renji! ¿Piensas que me he interesado en la bestia de Ichigo? – Exclamó fingiendo molestia y desagrado. Esperaba que su actuación funcionase

-¿No es obvio?

-¿Qué?

Inmersos en aquella discusión, no oyeron el timbre para la primera clase, ni se percataron que la muchedumbre que rodeaba a Ichigo se dispersó, ni mucho menos al Kurosaki avanzar directamente hacia su salón ósea ande ellos.

-¡DEJAME ACLARTE QUE PARA MI ICHIGO KUROSAKI ES UNA MIERDA! – Tan concentrada estaba Rukia en sus insultos, que no se dio cuenta que el mencionado estaba detrás de ella, recargado sobre la puerta del aula.

-¿Debo de darte las gracias por aquel cumplido? – Intervino el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño

La chica pegó un salto y volteó, asustada. ¡Ichigo estaba allí… y había escuchado todo!

"_¿Qué hago?"_

-Ah, eres tu… – contestó ella, tratando de parecer que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la presencia del chico más popular del instituto. Por el contrario, su corazón palpitaba locamente contra su pecho y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa.

- ¿Sabes Rukia? Eres la primera chica que se atreve a llamarme de esa manera – Le explicó el muchacho, un poco sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido.

"_Sabe mi nombre_" pensó emocionada.

-Pues que halagada me siento – Le respondió con un tono cargado de sarcasmo. A pesar que era de una estatura muy baja a la promedio, en esos instantes parecía estar a la misma altura que Ichigo.

Un incomodo silencio se produjo entre ambos que ninguno de los dos se molestó en romperlo.

Por su parte, Renji observaba atónito la escena que se estaba dando frente a sus ojos. No era común ver a una persona como Ichigo hablar tan tranquilamente con… Rukia.

Antes que el pelirrojo interrumpiera aquel "raro" momento, Ichigo le regaló una torcida sonrisa a la pálida muchacha y, para sorpresa de Rukia y Renji, él se acercó más a ella y le tocó la cabeza con su gran mano.

- Me agradas – Le declaró para luego colarse en la clase.

-¿Pero… qué mierda le pasa al tipo? – Cuestionó Renji, dominado por los celos.

- Ni…ni que fuera nuestro asunto – Dijo Rukia tratando de sonar de lo mas casual y ocultando la felicidad que la abrumaba en esos instantes.

-Entonces deja de tocarte la cabeza

"_Le agrado_"

*Ooo MY FAIR NANNY ooO*

**2 horas después**

- ¿UNA NIÑERA? – Rukia, atónita, escupió un sorbo entero del jugo de fresas que estaba bebiendo. No podía creer lo que acababa de sugerirle su mejor amigo.

Renji cerró los ojos, tratando de esquivar la ráfaga de jugo y sonrió por un segundo ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto Renji de nuevo, examinándose el uniforme en busca de restos de jugo que limpiarse y esperando obtener una respuesta un poco más favorable.

-Me parece que te estás uniendo al rebaño de cabezas huecas – dijo Rukia. – ¿Tú crees que voy a cuidar de mocosos babosos?

En general, los niños nunca le habían llamado la más mínima atención a Rukia Kuchiki. Le parecían criaturas chillonas que botaban porquería de la boca cada 5 minutos y que te arruinaban tu vida.

Y esas criaturas no le iban a arruinar la suya

-Es el trabajo más fácil que veo – Contestó Renji – Además no necesariamente tienes que cuidar bebes, pueden ser niños de 8 o 10 años.

-¿Y crees que gane lo suficiente para el concierto?

-Bueno, he oído que se puede ganar 100 yenes en una noche.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Rukia de oreja a oreja, mientras que Renji la cogía de la mano y la sacaba del aula.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vamos? El receso ya va a terminar – Dijo Rukia mientras su amigo tiraba de ella.

-Vamos a conseguir a tu primer cliente – Respondió el pelirrojo, mostrándole con la otra mano un recorte de periódico donde con letras grandes decía: SE BUSCA UNA NIÑERA.

-No sé qué haría sin ti – Admitió la menuda chica regalándole una sincera sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Ninguno reparó en que alguien los observaba con asombro y celos, desde su pupitre.

*Ooo MY FAIR NANNY ooO*

**Horas más tarde**

-Supongo que aquí es – musitó Rukia, revisando de nuevo el papel donde estaba escrita la dirección del hogar de la familia que la había "contratado".

Gruñó al recordar como Renji la había obligado a cambiarse de "atuendo" por esa noche para parecer "normal". Ahora vestía un vestido de tul verde azulado humo que su amigo había logrado conseguir a última hora. Rukia lo había adaptado a su estilo combinándolo con un cinturón de cuero ancho de caballero.

"_Espero que me paguen bien" _pensó al darse cuenta que esa casa lucia un poco pequeña y…corriente. Aunque… ¿A quién engañaba? Para ella todas las casas de Karakura lucían así.

Conforme avanzaba hacia la puerta principal de la vivienda, Rukia rememoró la extraña conversación que había tenido con el señor Isshin, la persona que la había contratado. Lo primero que ella dedujo fue que el viejo estaba desesperado ya que ni siquiera le pregunto si tenía experiencia o cual era su edad. Al parecer, según lo que le había entendido de sus sollozos, ninguna niñera había soportado más de media hora cuidando a su hijo y siempre salían espantadas de la casa. Por supuesto, Rukia le había interrumpido asegurándole que era una persona muy paciente y que… adoraba a los niños.

"_Lo primero que haga cuando ese viejo se vaya es encerrar con llave al demonio en su cuarto"_

Tocó el timbre dos veces y esperó.

Pasaron 5 minutos en los cuales escuchó extraños ruidos provenientes del interior de la casa. Ruidos parecidos a… ¿golpes?

-Genial, violencia familiar – susurró, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Antes que tocara el timbre por tercera vez, la puerta se abrió y una niña de uno 10 años, cabello castaño corto y ojos risueños, se asomó por detrás.

-Ohayo – Saludó la pelinegra, usando un tono de voz meloso y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Tú debes ser Rukia-chan –El comentario de la pequeña tomo por sorpresa a la mencionada.

-S-si

"_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? … ¡Ah! Seguro el señor Isshin le habrá dicho…espera, ¿No se supone que cuidaría a un NIÑO?"_

-Por favor, pasa

La morena asintió con la cabeza y entró. Luego, echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

"_Parece un hogar normal" _concluyó.

-¡Rukia-chan! – Un hombre alto, de cabello azabache y barbudo, terminó de bajar las escaleras y estrecho ambas manos con la susodicha. Era el señor Isshin.

-Cuanto me alegro que no te hayas arrepentido a última hora – Añadió, volviendo a sollozar.

Antes que Rukia abriera la boca para responderle, otra voz la interrumpió.

-Papa deja de comportarte como un bebe – Detrás de Yuzu, apareció otra niña de cabello negro y sujeto en una coleta, su rostro expresaba desinterés y fastidio. Ese último rasgo le recordó a Rukia cuando ella tenía 13 años y se ponía así cada vez que su padre la obligaba a ir a una de sus "aburridas fiestas".

"_¿Otra niña?"_

-Señor Isshin, usted me dijo que cuidaría un NIÑO – Le recordó Rukia, riendo nerviosamente.

"_Viejo del demonio"_

-Nosotras no necesitamos una niñera –Dijo la niña de cabello negro, al mismo tiempo que se echaba a la espalda una enorme mochila – Vámonos Yuzu – Agregó, jalando de la mano a su hermana.

-Rukia-chan, nosotras nos vamos a una pijamada – Le informó la castaña.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_

-Entonces… ¿A quién voy a cuidar? – Finalmente preguntó la morena, observando a cada uno de los presentes, aturdida.

-A mi – Le respondió una voz masculina, detrás de ella.

"_Esa voz…"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rukia dio media vuelta y pegó un brinco hacia atrás al chocarse con Ichigo Kurosaki.

¿Pero qué hacia el allí?

-¿Tu… tu porque… estas aquí? – Logró preguntar la muchacha, apuntándolo con el dedo.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

-Aquí vivo – Le aclaró Ichigo, divertido por la reacción de Rukia.

-Parece que ya se conocían – Intervino Isshin, sin dejar de sonreír

-Algo así – Respondió el chico, rodando los ojos.

-Si si, que genial. Ya nos vamos – Anunció Karin, abriendo la puerta y saliendo con Yuzu.

"_No puede ser cierto" _ Rukia aun no podía asimilar lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Iba a ser la niñera de Ichigo?

-Rukia-chan yo regresaré un poco más de la medianoche, hay comida en el refrigerador si te apetece – Le avisó Isshin para luego dirigirse a su hijo mayor.

-No le compliques las cosas a Rukia-chan – Le dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

-Ya vete, viejo cochino – Bufó Ichigo, mandándole una mirada asesina.

Lo primero que hizo Rukia, luego que el señor Isshin cerrara la puerta, fue reírse con todo gusto. Aun no lo podía creer… ¿Ichigo Kurosaki necesitaba ser cuidado como un bebe?

"_Renji no me lo va creer cuando se lo cuente"_

Por su parte, Ichigo permaneció en silencio y cruzado de brazos, esperando en qué momento ella terminaría de burlarse. A él no le hacía gracia lo que su viejo hacia cada vez que salía… ¡Por dios! ¿Una niñera? ¡El ya tenía 17 no 8! Casi siempre, él se negaba a dejarse "cuidar" o simplemente las "espantaba" con un simple fruncido de ceño pero cuando supo _quien_ sería la niñera esta vez… cambió de opinión por completo.

-Dios… ¿TU? ¿Necesitar una niñera? – Rukia negó con la cabeza – Si alguien se enterase…

Antes de que ella concluyera la oración, Ichigo la cogió del brazo obligándola a que se callara.

-Nadie lo va a saber por qué tu no abrirás la boca– Le dijo, sonando más a una orden.

-¿A-ah sí? ¿Y q crees que te haré caso? – Le preguntó como si no le importara, cuando en realidad el corazón le latía desenfrenado por culpa de la cercanía de sus rostros.

Ichigo no respondió al instante, en cambio volteó a ver la mesa del comedor, frente a ellos. Sonrió satisfecho y, en un rápido movimiento, se acercó para luego coger la cámara de Karin.

-Oye, ¿Qué hac…? – La pregunta de Rukia se quedó a medias ya que se vio aturdida por el flash de una cámara.

-Si tú abres la boca, yo les mostrare a todos esta foto donde se te ve tan "normal" - Le advirtió señalándole su atuendo.

-¡Hey! Soy tu niñera y te ordeno que la borres.

- ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas allí, en el sofá, sentadita como niña buena hasta que mi viejo regrese de su reunión? – Le sugirió burlón antes de subir las escaleras con la cámara.

-Idiota – masculló Rukia. Fue hasta la sala y se dejó caer en la alfombra de esta, para luego encender la televisión. Tomó el control y comenzó a cambiar de canal, sin embargo no encontró algún programa _interesante._

"_No debí haberle escuchado a Renji"_ Maldijo mentalmente. Ser la niñera de un chico de 17 años no era precisamente lo que hubiese esperado para su primer empleo. No es que le molestase porque ¡Era mejor eso a que cuidar a un chillón y cochino niñato! Pero…

¡Era Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico del que ha estado enamorada desde hace meses!

"_Ni que él se fijaría en ti justo hoy"_ Le susurró una maliciosa vocecilla.

Rukia suspiró mientras apagaba el televisor. Cada vez que recordaba las razones por las que nunca lograrían ser novios su corazón comenzaba a dolerle y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"_Me estoy volviendo tan…sensible"_

En un desesperado intento por ahogar sus desagradables pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza, buscó consuelo en su iPod, haciendo girar la ruedecilla hasta un nivel capaz de hacerle saltar a uno los tímpanos, tan alto que hasta Ichigo, quien se encontraba en el segundo piso, podría reconocer su lista de reproducción.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, pensó, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en su cuarto?

"_Tal vez no esté haciendo su tarea. Eso está mal…"_

Rukia decidió sacarle provecho a su condición. Tenía planeado usar la ventaja de ser "niñera" y servirse de ella para acercarse a Ichigo.

-Tengo que cuidarlo muy bien… – Se ruborizó, ligeramente sorprendida y avergonzada de descubrirse tan…pervertida.

Si, cualquier chica habría dado la vida por ocupar su lugar en esos precisos instantes.

Una malvada sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y decidió poner su plan en práctica en el mismo momento en que se quitó sus audífonos.

Lo que no sabía es que no era la única, en esa casa, que tenía un plan.

*Ooo MY FAIR NANNY ooO*

Luego de llegar a la segunda planta, Rukia se quedó parada en medio del pasillo sin saber cuál era la habitación de Ichigo.

Pero la respuesta le llegó tan pronto como vio que una de las habitaciones tenía un cartel de PROHIBIDO EL PASO prendido a la puerta. Ignorando la advertencia, entró…

Nunca antes había estado en el dormitorio de un chico, y menos en el de un chico como Ichigo, y para su sorpresa descubrió que era tal y como imaginaba. No le llamo la atención los trofeos e innumerables CDs, que estaban en un estante, sino las velas ornamentales que alumbraban la habitación.

Rukia buscó al dueño del cuarto con la mirada, pero no dio con él hasta que divisó su silueta en el techo, proyectada por la luz de las velas.

Se acercó a Ichigo quien estaba en el suelo junto a su cama. Su iPod sonaba a todo volumen mientras él seguía la música como un poseído, ajeno a todo.

-Vaya – Exclamó la muchacha. Ella se comportaba de la misma forma que él cuando escuchaba su música… encerrada en su propio mundo.

Al parecer tenían una cosa en común.

Ichigo estaba completamente ido y no la escuchó. Ella le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro pero nada.

"_Nunca lo había visto tan…de cerca" _pensó mientras examinaba cada detalle de su rostro. De verdad, Ichigo era muy atractivo…

Movida por la curiosidad, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. A pesar que él estaba con una fina camiseta, Rukia pudo distinguir cada curva de sus perfectos abdominales.

Era alto, delgado y fornido, ancho de torso y espalda, suficiente para desmayar a cualquier chica. Sus brazos eran fuertes, aunque no voluminosos, de esos en los que una puede sentirse segura y cómoda. Rukia nada deseaba más que apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, pero temió que, al hacerlo, tal vez él saliera del trance en que estaba y la invadiría de preguntas muy embarazosas.

Sin darse cuenta, había acercado su rostro al de él hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Ichigo, quien seguía disfrutando la música de SID, sintió, de repente, la respiración de una persona chocando contra su mejilla… espera ¿una respiración?

De súbito, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos y enormes ojos violáceos. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al darse quien era la otra persona y de nuevo su pulso se le aceleró. Se arrancó los auriculares de un tirón y de un salto se plantó sobre la cama, mientras la habitación se llenaba con los últimos acordes de Ranbu No Melody.

A Rukia la dejó de piedra que él conociera aquella canción, pero como no quería que lo notara, disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

-¿No te dije que te quedaras abajo hasta que el viejo viniese? – Inquirió Ichigo, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro con su brazo al haberla tenido tan cerca.

-Quería asegurarme que estuvieses estudiando– Se excusó, usando un tono calculador – Ya sabes, mi deber como niñera es asegurarme que cumplas tus tareas que te asignaron.

-Puff, ¿Tú deber como niñera? Lo que tú quieres es burlarte de…

Rukia reparó en una guitarra que descansaba sobre un soporte, y la cogió, interrumpiendo el discurso de Ichigo.

-No sabía que tocases – Dijo.

Otra cosa que tenían en común.

- Si si, la semana pasada llevé mi guitarra al salón. ¿No recuerdas?

-Supongo que lo había olvidado – Contestó ella, recordando que hace 7 días había estado concentrada en la broma del estiércol.

Ichigo estaba intrigado; en su experiencia con las chicas, éstas siempre recordaban cada mínimo movimiento que hacía.

-¿Quieres que te toque alguna canción? – Preguntó el muchacho, sorprendiendo a Rukia.

"_¡Sí!"_

-Si quieres – Le contestó, sentándose a su costado para luego entregarle el instrumento.

Ichigo cogió la guitarra, cerró los ojos y, guiándose por el tacto, tocó _Natkusoi _de SID.

Rukia estaba asombrada que no solo supiera tocar tan bien, sino que además conociese una de sus canciones favoritas.

-Nunca pensé que fuese a tocarle esta canción a una chica – Se rió él mientras acariciaba la guitarra.

-A veces no me considero tal – Atajó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Rukia no podía dejar de sonreír, impresionada por su elección musical. Su corazón palpitaba lleno de felicidad.

No eran exactamente almas gemelas, pero no había duda de que se sentían cada vez más cómodos juntos.

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo entradas para el concierto de SID de la próxima semana —dijo mientras tocaba los últimos acordes de la canción. Esperaba que Rukia no se percatara de su nerviosismo.

-¿Ah, sí? —dijo ella recurriendo a su habitual tono de indiferencia, para evitar a toda costa que él pudiera descubrir o intuir siquiera cuan capaz era ella de matar a un animal amoroso e inocente o, incluso, a uno de sus familiares más próximos por una entrada.

-A mis amigos no es que le gusten demasiado, la verdad, y ya está haciendo otros planes…— Le explicó - ¿Tú crees… no sé, que podrías hacer una excepción y aceptar acompañarme?

- O sea, ya sabes, como fanáticos del grupo —añadió él.

- Mmm… Sí… Supongo que sí, cómo no —accedió, esforzándose por parecer indiferente, aunque completamente emocionada por dentro. ¡Iba a ir con Ichigo a su tan soñado concierto!

Pero de repente se acordó de alguien.

-No puedo – Le dijo, cabizbaja. –Yo le prometí a Renji que iría con él.

-Ya, entiendo. – Mas que desilusionado Kurosaki estaba... celoso. Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea o mejor dicho…una locura.

-No te preocupes, te puedo dar la entrada y además, borrar la foto que te tomé.

-¿En serio? – Abrió los ojos como plato ante el ofrecimiento de Ichigo.

-Pero con una condición – Añadió, alzando el dedo índice.

-¿Una condición? – Rukia puso una mueca de fastidio. Nunca le había agradado eso de "condiciones"

-Sí, bueno si quieres la entrada y que borre la foto… ¿O no?

- Si quiero – Respondió casi al instante. No iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Bien, la condición es simple… - Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella - … tienes que _besarme._

Rukia se sonrojó como nunca al escuchar eso. ¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso planeaba que se dejara usar como un objeto de diversión? ¡Ni muerta!

Al ver la negación el rostro de la chica, una gran sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Ichigo.

- Sabía que te negarías, esto es mucho para la hija engreída del director – le dijo burlón.

Eso hizo que a su "niñera" le hirviera la sangre.

-Acepto – Estaba muy decidida a tener esa entrada.

-De acuerdo, adelante – dijo sonriente.

-S-si – Rukia cayó en la cuenta que iba a besar al chico que le gustaba y eso hizo que el ambiente le pareciera mas…tenso.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos y ella no sabía si hacer los mismo o no.

Finalmente se decidió a cerrar los ojos y acercarse lentamente a él. Justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, Rukia optó por darle un beso de lo más excéntrico en la mejilla.

A Ichigo le fascinó y molestó aquel gesto tan peculiar, y se echó a reír.

-Bien, ahora dame las entradas y borra la foto – Anunció totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

-De acuerdo, pero falta tu regalo extra.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida.

No tuvo tiempo para preguntarle a que rayos se refería por que Ichigo unió sus labios en un delicado beso.

Rukia se quedó atónita en mi lugar, sin siquiera poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Ichigo Kurosaki la veía fijamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos, el cual ella no pudo interpretar pero que por algún motivo hacia que las descargas inundaran su cuerpo.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, el volvió a besarla, pero ahora el beso era más profundo y apasionante, Rukia no tardó en dejarse llevar por todas las emociones que envolvían su cuerpo.

Ambos cayeron de espalda a la cama, él encima de ella y besándola. Sus cuerpos se rozaban en lugares que ella ni recordaba tener y sus lenguas bailaban en sincronía…

Después de acariciarse y besarse un rato, Ichigo se separó de Rukia y la miro fijamente. Ella comenzó a sentirse un poco cohibida ante su intensa mirada miel…

-Rukia…

-Te entiendo, esto no debió pasar – Le interrumpió, apartando la mirada de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no soy de tu nivel

Ichigo sintió el inminente golpe del rechazo

-Ah, supongo que Renji sí es de tu nivel– De nuevo los celos lo habían invadido.

-No es eso, solo que yo...yo pues… - Balbuceó, pero no pudo ser capaz de acabar con la oración, no se sentía capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Ichigo la besó tiernamente en la frente.

-A mi no me importa si no eres de mi nivel porque yo te amo. – Confesó – Siempre lo hecho, desde el primer día en que te vi te he amado con locura…

Rukia lo miró simplemente sorprendida. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-¿De…de verdad? – Murmuró sin hacer el esfuerzo de ocultar su alegría.

Él volvió a besarla en los labios, pero fue un beso fugaz aunque lleno de cariño.

-Te amo – Dijo Rukia en un pequeño susurro, lo suficiente para que Ichigo la escuchara

-Yo también, mi bella niñera…

Ante la mención de lo último, ella sonrió pícaramente.

- Definitivamente he escogido el mejor trabajo

-¿Sabes? Mi viejo va a viajar la próxima semana – Ronroneó, mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho.

Rukia rió, para luego besarlo nuevamente, esta vez disfrutando el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Sin duda, volvería a ser la "niñera" de Ichigo tan pronto el señor Isshin la llamase…

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentartios :)**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye!**


End file.
